The True Power of Tailed Beasts
by Abyss the True Evil
Summary: When the Fourth Hokage used the seal to summon the Death God to seal away the Kyuubi, he forgot one important thing. Now young Naruto becomes influenced by the almighty beast. The world shall know the terror of Kyuubi.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I made this account since I felt like writing up fanfiction, so that's most of the reason. Anyway, I have been annoyed at Kishimoto. He makes it out for the Bijuu to be supreme beasts, yet they are easily sealed away or controlled. I can understand the death god aka Shinigami having the power to seal the Kyuubi into a vessel, but when done by a human, it cant be as perfect as it was made out in the anime and manga. I know that Jinchuuriki use the power in an emotional state of distress, but would the Bijuu not be able to influence them as Shukaku did to Gaara. So I made this fic. Hope you enjoy. I may also have many grammar mistakes (One right there.) so sorry. Also this is the prologue, it will be short.

**Warning: **Violence, Swearing, Adult Themes and Possible Spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. There, done. Masashi Kishimoto owns it, walah (Is that even a word?). I only own my OC's and made up Techniques.

* * *

><p>Hurricane like winds slammed against the forest, uprooting trees and clearing out areas in seconds. The ground shook as a beast of unimaginable size treaded through. Nine tails swayed back and forth behind it, smacking away mountains and bringing up tsunami like waves with a single swipe of its tails. His crimson slitted eyes scanned the demolished forests. Tiny blades to its eye tried to cut into it, but merely turned to dust just by being near it. The might of the Kyuubi was terrifying, and yet they did not know that it was only playing.<p>

Shinobi of Konoha jumped across trees, launching balls of hot flame and dragons made of earth at it. The Kyuubi flicked its tail as if something were on it. Another wave of hurricane winds came forward, repelling everything near it. Shinobi were either crushed by trees, rocks or wind, it did not matter. Everything they tried was shattered under the power of this almighty beast.

Suddenly the winds were pulled toward the Kyuubi and into its mouth. Nothing happened for several seconds. Shinobi kept throwing attack after attack, but it simply ignored them. The Kyuubi thrusted its head forward. Trees were suddenly ignited and turned to ash. Shinobi were reduced to dust as the flames shot through. The shinobi tired their greatest water style techniques against the incredibly hot flames, but the water simply turned to steam, making the forest a mist like land.

The scene itself was catastrophic. Not even peoples skeletons remained under the supreme heat. A massive globe of water shot forward, slamming into the flame. It was put out and turned to steam, as was the water. The Kyuubi glanced at the huge frog infront of it. The thought of such a weak creature almost had the Kyuubi snorting, but managed to refrain from doing so.

The Kyuubi's mouth shot open. Its tails slammed deeply into the earth. Molten stone flew into the air, lava streamed like rivers. Spheres floated around its mouth, its fangs shining through the dark with only the moon and lava giving light.

The spheres melded together, creating a perfect orb of purple chakra. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Suddenly its jaws clamped onto the orb of huge chakra. Vermillion bursts of chakra erupted from the beasts mouth. It disappeared, almost as if it had been sucked up. Miles away an explosion suddenly erupted, creating a massive orb of chakra which wiped out anything in its vacinity. It looked as if it were shot next to them. The explosion itself was so large that it looked like it touched the heavens themselves. Smoke covered the sky, blocking out the light of the moon.

* * *

><p>Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage was frightened. He had been what people would call a fearless and determined person. When the shinobi from Kumo had taken Kushina his wife away, he had found them and beaten them and saved her. That was the day that she had fell for him. He had been called a hero by the leaf village for creating the Flying Thunder God, a technique which allowed him to crush armies in mere seconds. His students had become incredibly strong under his tutelage. He could still feel the sorrow when 2 of his students had died. Kakashi had become one of the most talented Shinobi in Konoha.<p>

He had been the reason that Konoha had won the war. He had been proclaimed Hokage and had protected his village. Now would be the same time again. The sight of the Kyuubi had frightened him. The heat of the flames was so great that he felt as if he was near a volcano. He hated seeing the people he was protecting dying so they could by him a few more seconds.

The orb of chakra had truly scared him. If that had touched the village, then there would not be one. He now knew that the things described in the books were a lie. Makes tsunami's with its tails and crushes mountains. Hell, it probally destroyed villages like it were swatting flies, but the most scary thing was that it wasn't even using its full power. But it was also going to be the beasts downfall. In his arm, his son laid, sleeping through the huge battle. He was surprised that a baby could do such a thing.

He looked down and smiled sadly at his son, _'I'm sorry Naruto, but it seems that you will have no parents. I hope the village sees you as a hero.'_

The Hokage went at hand seals at an extreme pace. Soon a blinding light erupted. The last thing the Hokage felt was his life slipping away. _'Goodbye, Naruto.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There we go, prologue completed.I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be coming soon. Remember, prologue is short, the chapters after this will be bigger.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone, sorry about the small prologue, but don't worry, I have arrived with the knew chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I own my OC's and made up techniques. There, boom!.

* * *

><p>The night was dark, darker than normal. No moon was up tonight, just the shadows. It had been five years since the battle with the Kyuubi. Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he stared out the window, taking an occasional puff from his pipe.<p>

The Kyuubi attack had carved enourmous scars into the village. Everything had been chaotic. Villages had run around in circles screaming as balls of flame fell from the sky. There had been no time to evacuate people since the Kyuubi just popped up in front of the village. The beasts might was frightining. Sarutobi's greatest techniques were simply swatted off, as if they were annoying flies.

He had felt the destructive aura of the nine tails, and it had him gasping just by its touch. It was surprising that shinobi had still been able to battle with it, but that didn't matter when they were crushed by its power. If it were not for the Fourth Hokage sealing it away, Sarutobi didn't know if they would have survived.

Cleaning up the mess after it was even more trouble. Threats were brewing and they could be attacked at any second when they were vulnerable. The council was in disarray and the Uchiha had been acting quite strange lately since they had closed themselves off more.

Another problem was the attempted kidnapping of Hinata Hyuga. Kumo had tried but ultimately failed. Sadly in all of this madness Hizashi Hyuga had been killed. He was a good man and would always be remembered.

But sadly those were not his biggest problems. Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi was. The village had only ignored him, sometimes kicking him out of stores or giving him overpriced things, something that Sarutobi Hiruzen would not stand for, but at least they had not tried any harm against him. Wrong.

A group of drunks had decided that it would be best to attack young Naruto. One of Sarutobi's most loyal ANBU had witnessed them talking about it and notified the Hokage at once. The ANBU had then been ordered to protect young Naruto. On his way there a sudden burst of demonic chakra had appeared. Once the ANBU had arrived he caught sight of the drunks been ignited until they were smouldering corpses.

A shinobi had witnessed the whole event and spread it throughout the village. Sarutobi had then had screaming invading his ears as the council demanded the childs death. Sarutobi knew what to say and had convinced them not to jump to such rash actions.

Things had become worse from there on. Naruto had grown fangs and claws as sharp as steel. His whisker marks had darkened and things had gone to hell. Sarutobi was knocked out of his musings as a knocking sound vibrated off the door.

"Come in." Sarutobi said.

A man with spiky silver hair that defied gravity walked in. A headband covered his right eye and a mask covered his face for reasons unknown. He wore standard ANBU armor and had a sense of power.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "Kakashi, what brings you here and why are you not guarding Naruto?" Something was wrong. Kakashi usually worked himself to the bone and he had not finished guard duty for Naruto Uzumaki, and everyone knew that Kakashi never liked failing his missions, scratch Kakashi never failed his missions.

Kakashi merely bowed his head, "Hokage-sama, I must tell you something of dire importance." Sarutobi leaned forward.

Kakashi began, "I was protecting Naruto Uzumaki when something strange happened. His chakra started rising, something that shocked me greatly since he had never unlocked the capability of using his chakra. Red chakra started bubbling around him and soon a tail of pure red chakra was flowing behind him."

Sarutobi was completely still, moving no part of his money. Why would this be happening, the Kyuubi's chakra was starting to come out more and more. The Third Hokage hoped that Kyuubi was not taking control of Naruto, or things would become very bad. Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Why didn't you bring him here yet?" Kakashi gulped.

"I was not the only one who saw this. Others caught sight and soon a mob was forged. They came into contact with him, nobody was spared from the wrath that he inflicted upon them. The mob no longer exists." Kakashi explained with a heavy heart.

Sarutobi shot up from his chair. It was as bad as he predicted, the Kyuubi has influence over Naruto and could only think what would happen now. Things were not good. The Fourths seal was not powerful enough stop the beast from using its chakra to influence, giving off a demonstration of how powerful the Nine tails truly was even when sealed by the Shinigami.

Sarutobi could remember the power it had shwon. He was sure that it was not even trying and only got sealed because it had underestimated the Fourths seal skills, but in hand the Fourth had underestimated the Kyuubi's over all raw godly strength.

The Third Hokage was stuck, he needed to do something or Naruto would end up being a medium for the Kyuubi and end up turning the great village into a massive crater. A more dangerous thing was how cut off from society Naruto was, a dangerous trade. The childs only friend was a beast of incredible strength, which meant that if he was not fast enough, then Naruto may become the demon itself.

The riot that the village would be in would be horrible. The council would be trying to kill the boy and it would end up being the death of everyone. Sarutobi knew that he could no longer be the nice old man, he had to be the feared ninja he used to be.

His plans for sending Naruto to the academy were flushed down the drain as well. Sending someone unstable to an academy would most likely mean the death of students all around, then things would become even more hectic.

Sarutobi looked up to Kakashi, "I need you to find Naruto now. I must see how far the Kyuubi's influence has gotten." His voice said no argument, causing Kakashi to nod and disappear in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>Naruto crawled across the dark pavement of the village, blood covering him from head to toe. No person was on the street, to terrified to go out when the screams had started echoing throughout the village.<p>

An unstable smile was on his face, his whisker marks had darkened to a considerable rate and his eyes had become slit and predatory. His once normal finger nails had become claws sharper then most blades, making it dangerous to come into contact with them. Naruto did not know that the claws were infused with Kyuubi's toxic chakra, but he did not care, he would do what Kyuubi asked.

Naruto knew know combat skills, he only battled by instinct and that is what has been keeping him alive throughout the years. The dead mob was now only ashes scattered amongst the road.

He could still remember the villagers screams as he tore into them. Most would be disgusted of even doing such a thing, but he felt...satisfied. Their pain took a burden off his heart, since they deserve it for hurting him all the time.

A dark sinister voice talked into his mind, **"Naruto, does it feel good, killing all of these people who have scorrned you and spat my name like it was venom." **Naruto could only nod, the smile still on his face.

Inside the Kyuubi smiled. Everything was going to plan. Trying to influence a grown person could be easy at times, but they were to stupid since power got in their way as well as riches. Kyuubi had tried to influence grown people but it just never did work out. Their lust was great and they became completely disobedient, something that Kyuubi did not stand for.

A child was a different matter all together. They could be melded from a young age and into the image that the master wanted. They would show full loyalty to their master since the master was the one who raised them and taught them everything they know.

They were tied to their master and would serve them until death. Kyuubi knew that he should have not underestimated the Fourth Hokage. He had teleported the chakra ball fired, saving the village from destruction. But the Fourth had also underestimated Kyuubi, now it was going to slam back to Konoha. Kyuubi had huge amounts of knowledge and actually knew how to controls its godly demonic chakra.

The plan was setting into motion. It was simple. Get the trust of the boy and have him as an avatar. He would still have his free will, but the demonic chakra would replace his own, just incase he tries to rebel.

It would also serve to give him great power, but until he knew how to break the limits of his worthless human body, he would only be able to use a tiny fraction of the great chakra gifted.

Naruto had an obssesion. He would do whatever Kyuubi said, something that Kyuubi had not expected but took full advantage of such a thing. It was a good bonus and would be put to good use. Naruto would even bow in the great beasts presence.

Naruto's slitted eyes suddenly grew smaller. He shot up onto the roof of a house, dodging the kunai which exploded on impact. Naruto was not surprised by such an event, he had just slaughtered a mob of people.

The shinobi wore a jonin vest and had light brown hair along with black eyes. He pulled out another grey kunai before launching it at Naruto.

Naruto's hand shot up with incredible speed. The kunai was slung around his fingers, spinning like a tornado in hand. His hand thrusted forward, firing the kunai at such a speed that it made the kunai appear invisible.

The jonin screamed in pain as the kunai pierced through his shoulder, shattering bone as it pinned him to the wall. He could feel it sticking out the other side of his flesh and it felt horrible. Blood ran down the brick wall, just as blood ran down his chin. He ripped himself from the wall, the kunai still impaled through his shoulder. He took a hold of it before ripping it out.

Naruto noticed him flinch and smiled darkly. Behind him a tail of bubbling red chakra formed. It was so toxic that the bricks had started melting around him and the windows had become covered in cracks on all sides. A red aura spun around Naruto at a fast rate and knocked away anything near him. His whisker marks had grown even darker, making him more animalistic. His mouth shot open. A ball of pure white chakra launched straight at the jonin.

Walls and stone were shattered as the pure chakra shot through everything within its path. Fissures ripped through the ground at ungodly speeds, collapsing buildings and on impact, turned the street into a crater and a smoking area.

Nearby Kakashi was kneeled against a wall with great shock. The attack itself had used no hand signs, just launching condensed chakra. Kakashi knew very few techniques that would be able to match up with the attacks power. He glanced down and noticed that Naruto's chakra tail had disappeared. Suddenly it shot straight out and flew into the smoke.

The tail curled around the jonin, squeezing the life out of him slowly and painfully. Blood was dripping from his lips and his eyes had been turned into crust. The jonins vest had become a small piece of burning cloth. Burn marks covered him head to toe. It was easy to tell that even breathing was painful for him.

Naruto grinned as he got a good look at his face. This was one of them who had tortured him, he could remember when the man slid the kunai down his flesh till he was gushing out blood like a fountain. The look of pure hatred that he had sent him everytime he even laid eyes on him.

The feeling of satisfaction ran through Naruto's veins, killing him and watching him breath his last breath before he died a faliure.

**"Yes Naruto. Kill him." **Kyuubi said, a dark chuckle escaping the beasts lips.

Kakashi turned to the side, barely avoiding the scene of the man been crushed. The scream itself was bloodcurdling.

Kakashi knew this man, a chunin who had recently been promoted. He had showed some promise with earth techniques, probaly the reason why he survived the burst of chakra, but it had not saved him from the demonic chakra.

Kakashi was an experienced ANBU captain. He had seen some of the most sickinging sights one could imagine. His friends had died before him but he had put on the cold hard mask and slayed his enemies without mercy.

The sight of a child killing an experienced ninja all the while looking happy was something he barely ever saw, but this was different. Naruto was slowly becoming more and more bloodthirsty, and it would only be a matter of time before he would go out of control.

Kakashi sighed and dropped down, careful not to aggrivate Naruto who suddenly turned to him, "Dog-san?" Naruto said in confusion, though the disturbing smile was still on his face.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Naruto, the Hokage would like to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, first chapter done, this was small I know, but I have been exhausted by school. I will bring another chapter soon


End file.
